


复仇

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “可是这他妈的和我有什么关系？”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	复仇

男人醒过来的时候，耳边能听到水滴下来的声音，和一些窸窣的脚步声，那脚步声很轻，随后落到了自己面前。  
“醒了？”Eddy慢慢蹲下来，他的腰伤是老毛病了，刚刚又被这人砍了一刀，伤口不深，但是又把旧伤的疼痛给牵出来了，包括脸上和肩上都有不同程度深浅的划伤，在蹲下来的那一刻，他皱了一下眉，不过他的自尊不允许他出声。  
他们离的很近，但Eddy并没有更多余的动作，只是轻轻踢了一下男人的脚，“有什么想说的吗？”  
男人额头上伤口流出来的血已经泼了满脸，可能里面还混着Eddy的，他十分艰难的笑了一下，大概是牵动了脸上的伤口，那笑并没有维持几秒钟反倒变成了呻吟，“当然有，被Eddy·Chen手刃之前总得留点遗言吧。”  
“我可以听一听。”Eddy站起来，一瘸一拐的走到了旁边，坐在了箱子上，他从来没把自己搞的这么狼狈过，“让我听一听你的理由，希望别太长，Brett在医院还没醒。”  
“放心，不会太长，。”男人艰难地动了一下身体，让自己做的稍微舒服了一点，“Yang在之前的一个任务中杀了我的女儿，我就要报复你和你们，就是这么简单。”说完他沉默了一下，又自嘲的笑起来，“他杀了这么多人，应该早就忘记到底是谁了，我切断他的手指卸了他的胳膊时，他的眼神很迷茫，我就知道他肯定已经不记得了。”  
听到这里时，Eddy皱了一下眉，闭上了眼睛，显然他并不想把这些他在当时见到的狗屎画面再重新听一遍，他见到一次就够了，他不想再见到第二次。  
“你没杀了他。”  
“我当然没杀了他。”男人哈哈大笑，像是要把肺里的血咳出来似的，“我本来想杀了他的，但是你们来的太快了，我想了想，对于一个会拉琴的狙击手来说，没有手指对他来说可能更像是死了，所以我收手了，但你觉得我不想杀了他吗？我只是没能杀了他。”  
Eddy没有说话，头顶上那个接触不好的灯管时明时暗，他随手掐死了落在他肩膀上的飞蛾。  
“我知道你的女儿在给你过了生日的后一天，Brett过去清场，他杀了所有人，甚至于你的狗。”过了很久，Eddy开口说，和做任务结束报告一样，“你的妻子也死了，你也离开了家里剩下来的人，为了找到Brett你收集了很多情报，你已经很久没有睡过一个好觉了，你四处躲藏居无定所，在这种地方能这样子勉强的活下来真的很难得。”  
男人愣住了，他没想到Eddy能知道这么多。  
说到这里Eddy停了下来，沉吟了一会儿，“我刚刚没有杀你，是因为我想到了Brett。”  
在更长的沉默之后，他深吸了一口气重新开口，同时也从木箱上站了起来，他想来回走动，但是身上的伤不允许他这么做，他只是站着，手甚至都有点颤抖，“我能想象到你每次闭上眼睛的瞬间都能想到女儿的尸体，我也能想象到你见到妻子惨死在厨房的时候的痛苦，你也和我一样，我和Brett经历了多少，你就和你的家人经历了多少，这并没有什么区别，你是人，我也是人，被我们和被你杀掉的那么多，都是人。”  
“我们打了一架，我完全可以像你对Brett一样，也对着手无寸铁的你开黑枪，可我没有这么做，我杀了你的同伴我杀了你剩下的家人，也是千辛万苦的找到你，说实话，我盯了你有一段时间了，我有很多机会可以对你下手，但是我没有，这不是我的风格。不过我这么做，是想真实的、面对面的和你干一架，我必须要让你输的心服口服。”  
他缓慢的靠近男人，“我在找你的期间经历了太多，我也不得已杀了太多无辜者，我在动手的时候会有动摇，但是我对于目标从来没有犹豫，我说要杀光你们所有人，我就要做到，我对那些卷进来的无辜者道歉，可你要知道，他们的死是因为你，你害了你的同伴，你害了你同伴的妻子和他未出世的孩子，他们本不用死，这都是你的错。你报了仇，你得了你该得的，你也要付出代价。”  
“我尝试去理解你，后来发现我这么做根本没有必要。”Eddy掏出手枪换了一个子弹袋，“Brett说的对，我总有一些莫名其妙的共情和同理心，可我这次实属不该。”  
“我刚和你说，我刚刚没有杀你，是因为想到了Brett，而我现在杀你，也是因为我想到了Brett。”Eddy一脚踩在了男人已经血肉模糊的腿骨上，在男人的惨叫中，他拉开枪的保险栓，“你有你的苦衷，你也做了你该做的。”  
“可是这他妈的和我有什么关系？”  
他扣动了扳机。


End file.
